I Am Done, I Am Through
by ChloeHaku
Summary: Taito Shion, a victim of forced relationship and abuse. A cold man really... But will a certain drunken silver-haired woman change that? Srry, no gud at summaries
1. I Am Just Sick Of It All

**I am done, I am through...**

**Taito's P.O.V**

"I am just sick of everything!" Taito screamed.

Kaito looked angerly at his older brother.

"I don't care! I just don't like Kiku-san!" Kaito shouted.

"She is a bad influence! I hate her! she is so mean!" he cried.

Taito rolled his eyes.

"Do I look like I care about **YOUR** feelings?" he questioned.

Kaito stormed out the room, mumbling.

Taito sat on his bed, sighing.

He didn't like Kiku either...

It all started with her crazy obsession over him.

She used to stalk him, and beat him senseless.

Taito had no other options **BUT** to date her.

He would cry at night, for many months.

But now Taito was a cold man.

He didn't care about anything.

Not even his brothers.

Only Zeito, who was in the same situation as him with Zatsune Miku.

Taito cuddled up on his pillow.

Could this cold man ever really have **LOVE?**

An image of Haku-chan flashed into his mind.

He smiled a bit(which is rare) and went to sleep.

**Haku's P.O.V**

Haku looked out her window, where the Shion house was.

Looking exactly at Taito's room.

She stopped staring and continued moving boxes.

Kiku forced Haku to switch rooms with her.

Kiku wanted to see her "sweet Taito"...

Haku protested but Kiku pulled out a switchblade.

Hak usighed and took out the last box into her new room.

Luckily the deal come with a mini-fridge.

A place to store her beer at night.

What bliss to lean over her bed to get a cold beer.

"...Beware, I may never leave my room..." Haku snickered.

Neru rolled her eyes and began texting again.

Miku came in the room.

"Who stole my bra?" she asked.

"What bra? Your to flat, you don't need one..." Neru said while texting.

Neru then passed out due to a leek-related incident.

**So, do you like the story? I now the chapter is somewhat short but I will enjoy writing this!**

**Please review and I will keep updating!**


	2. Go Get Someone Else To Sing This Song

**Taito's P.O.V**

Taito woke up this morning in a really terrible mood. He grumpily got out of bed and limped to the fridge, unfortunently Kiku was there.

"Ki-sama... Why are you here?" He asked. Kiku looked hurt for a moment but snapped out of it.

"I made you breakfast!" she said with a creepy smile. If you hadn't known Kiku is the worst cook ever.

Taito had to go to the hospital last time she cooked for him.

"NO! I-i... I don't need any food right now!" Taito cried. He was being held by Kiku, struggling to get out of her grasp.

"You are going to eat!" she screeched. Kiku grabbed a knife from the drawer and held it by his made a gagging/choking noise and nodded.

"Of course K-kiku! I will eat your... wonderful food." Taito gagged. Kiku pulled the knife away and pushed him to his seat. He clumbsly fell into the chair and looked at the food in front of him. It had an avacado which was purely brown, something that looked like a tentacle with eel sauce, rice drowned with soy sauce, and finally tamago which was... Orange?

He gulped; clenching his ice-pick, and grabbed his carefully examined the "food" and reached for the rice, it was so dry that even the soy sauce didn't help. When Kiku would turn away for a moment he would stuff the food in his pockets. Eventually, after 3 hours of torture, he finished "eating" the "food" thet Kiku made.

"I am so full..." Taito said. But the truth was he wasn't even full, he barely ate any of that gunk.

"Well, I'm gonna go see Taiko.. My sister... No incest." Taito hollered. Of course Kiku wouldn't have an opinion on him visiting his sister, at the same house Haku lived.

"Okay. You have 2 hours or else I will come and stab you in the kidney..." she replied seriously. He shuffled out of the house quickly and to the house next door. Taito opened the door to see his sister on the couch watching a horror movie.

"Hey Taiko..." he said quietly. She sighed, "Kiku cooked for you?"

"Yeah, the tamago was orange and there was a big tentacle..." he mumbled. Taiko giggled and rushed to the kitchen.

"Haku knew Kiku was going to cook for you so she made you tamago and spring rolls!" she said. Taiko smiled at her brother as he quickly grabbed the plate and sat down. He scarfed the food down and rubbed his tummy.

"Haku is a really good cook..." he said.

"Really? Thanks!" Haku said. Taito heard her voice and walked up to her smiling.

**Haku's P.O.V**

Haku smiled as Taito walked up to her, he was a really nice guy if you got to know him.

"Haku. Thanks for the food. Kiku sucks at cooking." he said scratching his head. I grinned like a drunk person and headed to the kitchen.

"Be thankful, I had such a hangover last night so it took me a while to make it..." she replied, while washing dishes. Taiko giggled at Haku's response.

Ryu come in from outside, sliding the glass door and sitting down by the table in a swift motion. She looked over at Taito and smirked.

"Kiku?" she said. "Yeah..." Taito grumbled.

Haku had just finished the dishes and sat by Ryu, Taito soon followed by sitting by Haku, Taiko just stood by Taito. They were silent for a few minutes and Taito looked at the clock.

"Oh, I have to go. Kiku said she was gonna stab me if I dont get home soon..." he said. Haku clenched her fists, Kiku was so strict.

"Well bye Taito. See you soon!" Taiko replied.

Haku nodded and smally smiled. She looked at Taito as he walked out of the house. Ryu sadly frowned, she knew all about what Haku thought of taito.

"I'm sorry Haku ,one day he will realize..." she replied. Taiko nodded and they both hugged her.


End file.
